


All Day Naked

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, POV Multiple, Sex Toys, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, They sort of just go for it, Voyeurism, but like if Liam was my neighbor i would too so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are neighbors that can see straight into each other's flats. When Harry gets caught in the middle of a wank session, they sort of just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, but you know me. :D
> 
> Idk where this idea came from, but thanks to Richy for not making me feel crazy for thinking it haha
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

These were Harry's favorite kind of days. The sun was shining, making his house warm and soft. He flipped back the sheets, letting them flitter off his naked skin, before going to the large floor-to-ceiling windows and flicking back his curtains. The day was bright and Harry had all day to enjoy it, no plans, no hurry, nothing. Just he, himself, and...

Harry smirked and went to his bed, flipping the duvet up so he could pull open the drawer built into his bed frame. He pulled out a soft, ridged dildo and a bottle of lube, tossing them both on his bed, shutting the drawer with a giddy anticipation.

He was like a kid in a candy store as he climbed up on his bed and laid himself out. His hands started up at his chest, flicking over his nipples, trying not to move too fast. He had all day and he was going to enjoy this. When his nipples stood proudly, sensitive to the touch, he moved down his stomach to his hips. Keeping his hands off, he massaged the trim hair at the base of his cock.

The muscles of his rim squeezed tight at the phantom pleasure, but he refused to touch just yet. He watched his shaft thicken the more he played, rolling his hips into his hands. When he couldn't hold off anymore, he wrapped a light hand around his length. The friction was barely there, but the pleasure was immediate. He groaned and rocked up into his fist.

As his hand moved more steadily, bringing himself to full hardness, he bit his lip and pushed his face into the pillow. When he opened his eyes and looked out the window, he nearly screamed at the man looking back at him with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Across the way from his top floor penthouse was his neighbor's bedroom, nearly mirroring his, with large open windows and drawn back curtains.

Harry pulled the throw off the bottom on his bed in a hurry to cover himself, watching the other man cover his eyes frantically and raise a hand up in apology. He couldn't hear the man, but Harry was sure he was muttering 'sorry' over and over. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He'd never been unsure about his body, and he wasn't about to start now.

He pulled the blanket back and stood from the bed, going to the window with his hard cock still bobbing between his legs. Harry stood at the window, head tilted in amusement, until the neighbor lowered his hand from his eyes. The other man's eyes cheated to the ceiling for a moment before lowering slowly back to Harry. The green-eyed lad just smiled and waved.

The man across the way lifted a hesitant hand and waved back, eyes dropping momentarily to Harry's lap and back up. Harry smirked and trickled his hand over his hip to his dick, pulling on his shaft. Then, it was like a car crash, like the neighbor knew he shouldn't look, but couldn't look away. His eyes fell to Harry's prick in his hand, but didn't come back up that time. He kept watching as Harry tugged himself off, head wet with precome.

He'd never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, despite his love of nudity, but then again, he'd never been faced with the opportunity. He'd never had an unknown, extremely fit man give him the chance to show off. He didn't realize how good it would feel, how much he would want to show off for someone he'd never actually spoken to before.

When the man lifted his eyes again, Harry saw a barely concealed desire in them. He leaned forward, a hand pressed to the glass like he was trying to reach through it and touch the other man. The neighbor answered, his hand coming up to touch the glass of his own window. He bit down on his lip as he watched Harry get himself closer to the edge. Harry could see the hard line of the other man in his joggers, imagined what it looked like, how it felt in his hand.

Harry's mouth fell open as he came, white splattering the window, marking his home with his indecency. He tugged himself through it, chest shaking at the feeling of tightness in his groin, until he could finally open his eyes again and saw the neighbor leaning on his arm on the window, head hung between his shoulder and a hand down his pants.

The sight must have been something similar to the performance he'd just put on, and if it was, Harry was proud. It was erotic and filthy, and Harry consciously tried not to get hard again at the view. The man's hand curled into a fist against the window and Harry saw the gray of his bottoms grow darker with wetness. As the neighbor slid his hand down the window lazily and looked back to Harry, they knew.

Things were just getting started.

___

Liam caught his breath, backing away from the window. He was shocked, at himself, at the other man, at what they'd just done. He just watched a near perfect stranger get off and did the same for him. But, _God_ , if he didn't want to see it again.

His neighbor was smiling at him like he'd just won first prize, and Liam felt a need well up in his chest. He wanted to devour that boy, ruin him. If the begging look in the man's eyes was anything to go by, he wanted the same. Liam pointed a finger into the air and twirled it, telling the other man to turn around.

The lithe man did what he was told, but looked back over his shoulder at Liam, waiting for instructions. Liam added a finger to the one already up and brought his hand down to the level of his hips before he mimed pushing his fingers into the other guy. The neighbor's eyebrows rose up in shock before licking over his lips and running to the bed. He was back at the window in seconds, back turned to Liam, while he fiddled with something in front of him.

Then, a slick finger was brought behind the man and he pushed into his hole. Liam leaned on the window, wishing the barrier between them would just disappear. He could practically feel the fit lad's warm body around his fingers, but not quite. He could only watch as the neighbor fingered himself open with two, pulling on his rim while sweat collected on his brow.

The man leaned over, cheeks spreading so Liam could clearly see where two fingers disappeared in his hole. Liam felt himself chub up under his pants and didn't wait to get his bottoms to the floor. He stood there, pants around his ankles, wanking off to this boy shoving fingers into his body. Liam nearly lost it when the guy brought a thick, fleshy dildo behind himself and stuck it to the glass window. He backed up, pushing the toy into his wet hole slowly, inch by inch.

Liam rocked into his hand, imagining his hand and the toy wasn't between them, that it was him inside his neighbor's hole. He didn't even know his name, but he wanted him. The other boy was frantically thrusting against the toy inside his hole, and Liam could tell he was close again. He was still looking back at Liam, like he needed Liam's approval for the show he was putting on. Liam approved.

He nodded at the bottom boy and moved his hand faster, egging him on, and watched as his hips moved in a blur, pushing on the soft dildo harder until he raised up on his toes and curled forward on himself as he came, his seed dripping down between his legs onto the floor. Liam muttered small pleas as the lad pulled off the toy and spread his cheeks apart, clenching and loosening in front of Liam's eyes.

Liam groaned and came, release dripping down his fingers and back onto his cock. When he focused enough to notice, he saw his neighbor was turned back around, panting and staring at him. Liam held his gaze, falling deeper into the moment, until an idea hit him. He ran away from the window and was back in a moment, but the man was frowning when he got there.

He smiled at his new favorite play mate, making the other man's smile return. Liam scribbled on the paper in his hands and held it up to the window.

___

Harry looked on with curiosity as the man wrote something down and then slapped a piece of paper onto the window. _I'm Liam. You are lovely._ He bit down on his lip to contain his smile as he scampered off to grab his own piece of paper. He wanted to tell Liam he was just as lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
